minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sponge
A sponge, often called a sponge mob to avoid confusion with the block, is a slime-like mob that spawned only underwater in oceans, frozen oceans, mushroom islands, and deep warm oceans, but no longer spawns in the former three. They act strangely to the player, and will charge at the player to attack, but if looked at they will retreat as long as the crosshair is on them; Once the player hits them, the sponge acts like a normal hostile mob, and will not flee. They can be reeled out with a fishing rod, and on land their attack is decreased from 4 1/2 to 4 for larger size, 3 1/2 for medium size, and 1 for the smallest size. Behavior Sponges spawn in ocean biomes, never above land, always in water. They will attack the player, but if looked at they will run away as long as the crosshair is on them, until they are attacked themselves. Sponges do not split like other slime mobs, so once one is killed, it will not spawn any smaller Sponges. When killed the sponge drops 1 sponge block if small, 1-3 blocks if medium, and 1-6 if large, along with 1-3 fish (now cod) if small, 4-6 if medium and 6-9 if large. The sponge also attacks other mobs it encounters, except for slimes, magma cubes, and related mobs. The sponge's radius for hostility towards other mobs is smaller than the radius it has for the player. The Sponge's ability to spawn in any normal biome was removed from the game in 1.8, as sponge blocks were made obtainable in ocean monuments, and the seas of Minecraft became a more desirable location to visit; The sponge mob was a relic of the bygone pre-1.7 era in Minecraft history, where oceans stood as large bulwarks to player progress, rather than the bountiful and resource-rich cornucopias they transitioned to from 1.8 to 1.13. Sponges were briefly re-added in the 18w08a 1.13 snapshot, spawning only in the deep warm ocean, however, the deep warm ocean altogether stopped generating in the 18w08b snapshot and onwards. The frozen ocean was re-added in 1.13, but the sponge no longer spawned therein. The sponge remains in the game, and is still capable of spawning in deep warm oceans, though those never generate naturally in a normal world. This reliclike entity can still be encountered if the player uses Superflat or Buffet world types to force a deep warm ocean to generate for them to spawn in, or happened to generate such a biome in the one-day gap from the 21st of February, 2018, to the 22nd between the 18w08a and 18w08b updates. Appearances *I Found Something Strange in my 1.6.4 World - Hostile sponges with slightly different textures (to account for tiny versions) are found below the void in this story. These hostile sponges are simplified, not caring if they are looked at and not having their damage reduced out of the water. Version History |} Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Mob Blocks Category:Mobs Category:Blocks Category:Entities Category:Unused Mobs